mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Master Kenbroath Kilspotten Heathspike "Spike" is a character in the G3 franchise. He is confirmed to be over 1000 years old. Spike is mischievous, seemingly egocentric, overly-conventional, forgetful, and strict, calling the ponies "commoners" while stating his full name, though later he is shown to care for his new friends. He takes pride in scaring the ponies. Spike was initially found by Wysteria and Pinkie Pie in a cave under Ponyville Castle. Waking from a 1000 year slumber, he decreed that Wysteria was the new princess of Ponyville due to touching the mystical flower and set about implementing a number of rules and restrictions for her. There are no toys of him, though he is a major character in two of the movies. Description Spike is a violet and sunshine yellow male dragon with sunshine yellow scales and bright pink hair. Appearances Spike is a major character in both The Princess Promenade and The Runaway Rainbow. He first appears in "The Princess Promenade" after being awoken from his 1000 year slumber by Wysteria, Pinkie Pie and Zipzee after they find the cave when trying to remove the giant weed growing. in the garden. Since Wysteria touched the special flower Spike had been sleeping with, Spike gives it to her and the trio decide to give him a bath and a hairstyle at Daffidazy's Twist 'N Style Petal Parlor. Later, he helps Wysteria become a princess, which meant having subjects to do all the work. In the end, he has a change of heart and accepts that everyone's a princess. In "The Runaway Rainbow", he's seen after Rarity's situation is brought to his attention. He shows Rarity the map of castles, which includes Rarity's in Unicornia. They eventually work to bring Rarity back home. He's also in the Game Boy Advance adaptation of the movie where he's still rather mischievous, even running away when you (as Rarity) find him in the hedge garden. He's also much more purple than his other game or movie appearances. His next appearance is a minor role in "Grand Puzzleventure" but only after you, as Puzzlemint, reach his corner of Celebration Castle in your quest to find Wysteria's princessy things. He allows access to the hidden areas of the castle. His final appearance is in "The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show with not only his own side story but also providing a little history of tea and interacting with the audience in general. Much like his appearance in The Runaway Rainbow for Game Boy Advance, Spike is a much darker purple than his other appearances, which may be due to his appearance in the Game Boy Advance game and thus may be an error or his actual color. Spike-my-little-pony-the-princess-promenade-3.92.jpg|Spike in "The Princess Promenade". SpikeTheRunawayRainbow.jpg|Spike in "The Runaway Rainbow". SpikeTheRunawayRainboGBA.jpg|Spike in "The Runaway Rainbow" for Game Boy Advanced. SpikeGrandPuzzleventure.jpg|Spike in "Grand Puzzleventure". SpikeTheWorld'sBiggestTeaParty.jpg|Spike in 'The World's Biggest Tea Party" Live Show. Personality Spike can be mischievous, as he tends to make a scary face to scare the ponies. He takes pride in being a dragon to fear, and never gets tired of doing it. He's also rather strict when it comes to details as he designates Wysteria as a princess and sets a long list of rules Wysteria must follow, in order for her friends to do all the work, much to Wysteria's dismay. He also often mistakes book stories for the task at hand. Trivia Spike's full name is "Master Kenbroath Kilspotten Heathspike". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Non-Pony Category:Main Characters Category:On-Screen Exclusive Characters Category:Boys